


WIP Supernatural Fic 12: After Armaggedon

by PrincessMarth



Series: Supernatural Works In Progress [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley having a kid, F/F, F/M, M/M, Weird angel shit, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: After the war with Hell, Jo and Lena fuck around in the wilderness for a bit. Crowley arrives with a proposition, and we save Adam from hell.





	WIP Supernatural Fic 12: After Armaggedon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twelfth story in my Supernatural series, written just after I started the show in 2013. I kind of fucked with how Crowley got his vessel, and gave him a kid. Also, this is inspired by another fic; so if anyone can comment what story this reminds them of, please tell me so I can credit them!!

She saves Jo from the hell hounds by her father’s intervention. Lena had finally worked up the urge to meet him after years of indecision, and finding out that he was the King of Hell’s vessel was quite a shock. This was no small feat, seeing as he was not one to share this with everyone, especially his vessel’s long lost daughter. Due to the fact that he was so impressed by her snooping skills, he had awarded her exactly one favour, hell related of course. She chose to use it on Jo because Jo has quickly become her best friend, and is entirely okay with becoming her hunting partner. She gets her father to put Jo back together, at the cost of her one favor, and they become inseparable. When the Battle of Armageddon comes, they fight together, and they fight well. It’s just their luck that they manage to escape the angels collecting all the humans, which they do for a very good reason. 

“Jo, you should go with them. The angels can protect you, I’m going to be hunted by them.” says Lena, slumped against the wall in an abandoned house. 

“No, you didn’t leave me when Crowley’s hounds were going to tear me apart, and I’m not going to leave you just because you got bit by a werewolf.” She smiles shakily at Lena. 

“Jo, I’m going to hurt you. I’m going to become a wolf, and you’re going to have to kill me.” she groans, clutching the wad of paper towels closer to her wound. 

“Can’t we…condition you somehow? Wolves are like dogs, right?” asks Jo desperately. Lena snorts. 

“You want to go all obedience school on me when I try and rip your face off?” Jo ponders this for a second. 

“No, I have a better idea. Werewolf or not, a direct electric shock is going to hurt you. We get you a shock collar, and if you try to eat me, I’ll activate it.” Lena looks at her, eyes wide. 

“Jo, that’s…a really good idea, actually. We might need to up the juice on a standard collar though.” The girls end up grabbing a shock collar from a pet store, re-wiring it with an old defibrillator, and grabbing as many batteries as they can find. Their first chance to test it comes at the next full moon, when, after Jo has been cleared a safe distance, she shifts into an enormous black wolf. Lena runs right for Jo, who activates the collar, which sends enough volts through it to kill a normal human being. This makes Lena cower on the ground, in pain but not attacking. Jo stops the buzz, and she tries to attack again. Jo keeps up the stop and start pattern until Lena has learned not to try to turn her into a shish kabob. She gives Jo a wide berth for the next few days, until she limps into their house, naked and bloodstained. 

“Well, at least we know the collar works.” she says tiredly as Jo pulls her into a hug. By the next month, Jo has managed to get Lena to let her ride around when she’s in wolf mode. They spend most of the time avoiding angels, killing demons, and generally having a great time. The third month is when Crowley shows up. 

“Dad? What are you doing here? I was sure you’d be hiding by now.” Crowley walks in on them eating canned fruit and drinking from a bottle of raspberry schnapps. 

“I came to check on my dearest daughter! Who apparently has taken up her mother’s drinking habits.” he says jokingly. 

“I’m your only daughter, dad. Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys. Dad, this is Jo Harvelle. Jo, this is my dad.” she turns to Jo, who is already in a defensive crouch with her hand on her knife. 

“Lena, I don’t know if you’re drunk or if this wolf thing has finally pushed you over the edge to insanity, but this is not your dad. This is Crowley, the King of Hell.” Lena laughs.

“Oh, Jo-Jo! No, he had me when he was still a regular human man. Dear old dad made Crowley here promise to take care of me, that’s how he got his body in the first place. How do you think I saved you from the hell hounds?” Jo looks at her in shock. 

“Crowley did that?” 

“He owed me a favour. I used it on you.” Jo leaps up and pulls Lena into a hug. 

“Why do you hunt then? Shouldn’t you like demons?” Lena laughs. 

“I do it to mess with the old man. Besides, I don’t like innocent people getting hurt, and I didn’t really want to help the apocalypse either.” Lena lets go of Jo, and turns to Crowley. 

“So, daughter of mine, I see you’ve gotten yourself into a bit of trouble.” Crowley points at the faded mark on her neck. 

“Jo and I have got it under control. I wolf out once a month, but I wear the collar, so it’s not a big deal.” She tugs at the red collar dangling loosely around her neck. 

“I have a proposition for you two.” says Crowley.

“I’m listening.” grins Lena, glad that her father has accepted her wolf status with little complaint. 

“Well, I have these two angels locked away in a cage…they might be fun to play with.” Jo’s eyes almost bug out of her head.  
“You mean Michael and Lucifer?” Crowley nods. 

“The very same. Now, I don’t really have the time to deal with them and the sudden influx of demons in my domain, so if you two could watch them for a bit, that would be great! “

“Aren’t they locked in the cage though? Why would they be hard to handle?” asks Jo. 

“I have to keep constant surveillance on them, lest they try and convince the others to let them out. However, recent events have caused me to acquire certain…items that would make it easy for them to be contained.” 

“Like what?” Jo crosses her arms. 

“Like these.” Crowley digs into his pockets and pulls out what look like two silver rings, large enough to go around someone’s neck. 

“You want us to collar them too.” says Lena. Crowley nods. 

“Yes, I would let you have them, with the condition that they kept these on at all times. These are made out of angel blades, thus they would not be able to break out of them.” 

“Jo, what do you think?” Lena asks, turning to her. 

“I guess we could. If they can’t escape, it wouldn’t be very hard to watch them.” Crowley clasps his hands together, looking pleased. 

“That’s terrific! Oh, I also forgot. One of Michael’s vessels, Adam, I think his name was, is also in the cage. However, I don’t think he would be very much trouble either. If he is, you can just attach a collar to him as well. Would you mind watching him too?” They nod. 

“Okay, so I’ll bring them here tomorrow, collared and ready to go.” Crowley disappears with a puff of smoke. 

“Did we really just agree to watch two angels?” asks Jo. 

“Seems like it.” says Lena, already back to eating. The next morning, they are sitting on the front steps of the house when the ground opens up in front of them. Out pops Crowley, with Michael, Lucifer, and Adam in tow.

“Here you go, ladies, two archangels and one human boy. Enjoy!” he gives Jo two cords attached to the collars, and a second later, poofs away. 

“What do we do with them?” whispers Lena to Jo, eyeing the men carefully. 

“I don’t suppose you’d consider taking these things off us.” says Michael, pointing to the collar. 

“Not a chance.” snorts Jo. This is much of how they spend the next three months. They are constantly on the run from the angel patrols, but the group develops an uneasy camaraderie. The girls get along well with Adam, who is just happy to be out of the cage. Michael acts as the older brother for the entire group, resigned to the fact that he isn’t getting away any time soon. Lucifer and Lena argue almost constantly, punctuated by a few knock-down-drag-out brawls that have to be broken up by the collars. One day, this changes when they are having yet another argument during a trip to find another hide out. 

“So, do you have sex doggy style then?” he asks Lena. The rest of the group is slightly too far ahead to hear them. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” she asks angrily. 

“You are part wolf. Don’t tell me that doesn’t bleed onto some of your human mannerisms.” She growls under her breath, and he smirks. 

“See! There it is! I bet you even have dog breath, not that…” she interrupts him by yanking at the leash so his head is forced down, and crushing her mouth to his. He rolls with it, licking his way through her mouth as if it were a popsicle. 

“Hmm, doesn’t taste like dog at all…curious…” he says after pulling his mouth from hers. Quickly and quietly, he grabs her under the arms and drags them behind a tree. 

“However, I might have to take a closer examination…” he says gleefully, and sticks a hand up her shirt. 

“That’s…not my mouth.” she pants out as he twists a nipple through her bra. Her hand strokes the front of his pants, and he’s lost all pretenses. Shoving her down on the ground, he’s three seconds from tearing her clothes apart when his brother’s voice breaks through the trees. 

“Lucifer!” He pulls Lena off the ground, straightening her shirt. 

“We must continue this later.” he purrs, then saunters towards Michael’s voice. She follows behind, chain held weakly in her hand. 

“I’m right here, Michael. Our father, you three walk so…” All of a sudden there is the sound of many feet running towards them. 

“Umm, I don’t think those are demons…” says Adam slowly. He is proved correct when dozens of angels appear around the group. 

“Stay where you are.” says one of the angels. They freeze solid, realizing that they are hopelessly outnumbered. The angels get a hold on each one of them and with a “pop” they are at the doors of the settlement. The doors open, and the group sullenly walks in. The somber air is broken up suddenly by the appearance of Sam and Dean Winchester. 

“Jo!” Dean says with a whoop, and runs over to give her a bear hug. Lena, meanwhile, is sniffing the air with an increasingly tense air. 

“What is it? Another dog in the area?” Lucifer whispers to her. Meanwhile, Sam is doing the same thing across from her. Moments later, there is a wolf where Lena was standing, running full tilt at Sam. Instantly, Sam changes as well, into a frankly gigantic brown wolf, and they are biting and clawing at each other like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Jo, the collar!” shouts Adam. Jo holds the controller nervously. 

“Well, are you going to do it or not?” asks Lucifer. 

“She could get hurt, with Sam like that…” she says in a small voice. 

“If you want to get things done, you have to do them yourself.” he says with a huff, grabbing the controller. He activates the collar, which causes her to jump away, yelping in pain. He continues to hold it down, even though she’s cowering on the ground. 

“What the hell are you doing? Turn it off!” yells Jo, grabbing the controller. Meanwhile, Lena has convulsed back to her human form. Jo shuts it off, and then runs over to her friend. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” She checks around her neck for a pulse, almost weeping with joy when she finds a faint one in her neck. A pretty red-head angel comes up beside her, examining Lena. 

“Thankfully you turned off the collar when you did. I’d say she was about five seconds away from total cardiac failure. I’m surprised it didn’t fail already actually, with the amount of volts you just put through her system. “Adam comes over and picks up Lena, cradling her in his arms to shield her nudity. 

“Jo, what the hell is going on?” Dean asks, before Raphael steps in.

“Dean Winchester, you may speak to the accused after they have received their sentencing.” He hustles the group towards their main building, Jo holding the archangel’s leashes in her hands. Gabriel and Castiel show up a few moments later, with Bobby and Balthazar in tow. 

“Dean! What did you two idjits do?” asks Bobby, looking at wolf-Sam. Gabriel pulls a pair of sweatpants out of nowhere, and after quickly shifting back, Sam slips them on. 

“Well, Jo, who I thought was dead, this other chick, our brother Adam, Lucifer, and Michael just showed up at the gates.” Bobby’s eyes almost bug out of his head. 

“Jo’s still alive?” Dean nods. 

“And kicking. She had the angels on a leash.” Gabriel laughs. 

“So why did Sammy wolf out then?” he asks with a smirk. 

“The other girl was a were, she scented me and went crazy. I shifted, and we fought.” 

“You didn’t hurt her, did you Sam?” asks Castiel. 

“No, I’m sure the shock collar did more damage than I did.” says Sam. 

“Our siblings put a shock collar on a human?” he asks angrily. 

“No, I think that Jo maybe put it on her? Because Jo had a remote control which Lucifer stole and shocked her back to normal. Anna said she was about to go into cardiac arrest, probably because he shocked her for so long.” Sam frowns. 

“Wait, my brothers were here?” asks Balthazar. 

“Yeah, they were wearing collars too, but silver ones, with leashes.” 

“So that’s where Uriel and Zachariah’s angel blades went. Interesting.” Meanwhile, in the interrogation room, the five of them are sitting in a circle of chairs, hands tied behind them. Lena has been given a pair of sweatpants and a plain cotton t shirt to wear. 

“What the hell happened?” she asks dazedly, slumped down against the back of the chair. 

“You wolfed out, I shocked you, end of story.” says Lucifer boredly. 

“Why did I wolf?” 

“Because apparently my true vessel is also a wolf.” 

“Jo, how did you know that guy?” asks Lena. 

“He’s a hunter friend of mine, Dean Winchester. His brother Sam was the guy you attacked.” says Jo. Lena flushes guiltily.

“I’m sorry, Jo. I didn’t mean to…I don’t know what happened. One second I’m smelling wolf and the next thing, my brain just turns off. I hope he’s not hurt.” 

“Don’t worry, Lucifer here just about killed you with the collar, so if anything he should be apologizing.” Jo glares at him. 

“I’m sorry that I saved the humans from a potential homicidally angry were attack.” he sighs out. As Lena is readying another comment, Raphael walks into the room, shutting them up. 

“Humans, Michael, and Lucifer, so glad of you to finally join us.” he says. 

“Hello Raphael.” mutters Michael. Lucifer swings his feet and says nothing. 

“So, we need to place the humans somewhere…however sufficient punishment will need to be laid on the were…” Jo tries to get out of her chair, but ends up falling into Michael’s lap. 

“She’s been punished enough! Or were you not there for when this idiot almost killed her?” yells Jo, struggling to stand. Lena sighs.

“It’s okay, if they think I’m some kind of feral beast or something, they can just put me back outside. I wouldn’t mind.” Raphael laughs. 

“Silly girl, we’re not putting you back outside. You get to stay here as your reward for fighting on our side during the Battle of Armageddon. Before we do that, there is the matter of punishment for attacking Sam Winchester unprovoked to handle. I’m not sure what exactly would be appropriate…I haven’t done this sort of punishment in so long…” 

“Flogging?” poses Lucifer innocently. 

“Hmm, but how many flogs?” 

“Don’t flog her, for god’s sake!” Jo is trying to take a swing at Raphael with her cuffed hands. 

“Maybe your right, flogging might be a little too severe. One week solitary confinement it is.” He uncuffs Lena and leads her away from the room. 

“It’s alright Jo, I’ll see you in a week.” she says quietly. 

“Jo Harvelle, Raphael has assigned me to you. I am Anna.” says the female angel from earlier, coming back into the room, tugging a blonde male angel with her. 

“Adam Milligan, this is Samandriel. You’ve been assigned to him.” Adam looks at Jo nervously. 

“Anna, would it be okay if Adam stays with me? He hasn’t been around other people for very long, and he’s kind of used to me and Lena.” 

“Well, I guess Gabriel, Castiel, and Balthazar have that conjoined house thing, I could probably make one for you and Adam.” Jo looks at her nervously. 

“Where’s Lena going to stay?” she asks. 

“Raphael has planned on putting her with Gabriel, since he is already watching over one were.” Lena stews in solitary confinement for the entire week, bored out of her skull. Occasionally, she’d change just to ease the pain of sitting on concrete all day. Ramming herself at the walls is not a lot better, but at least it passes the time. When the week is up, Raphael drags a skinny, dirty Lena towards Gabriel’s doorstep. He knocks, and Gabriel appears a moment later. 

“So, is this the were you want me to look after?” He sizes her up, taking in her matted hair and bare feet. 

“You haven’t been taking very good care of her, Raphael.” he scolds his brother.

“Gabriel, she was in solitary confinement.” Gabriel sighs, grabs her arm, and hauls her inside. 

“You, take a shower. Then we can go see your friend Jo.” his eyes soften. She follows him up the stairs to a pristine white bathroom. 

“I’ll leave you some clothes outside the door, kiddo.” She gets into the shower, delighted by the hot water, which had been basically non-existent in the last few months. Lena luxuriates under the water until her entire body is pruney, and then climbs out, feeling comfortably fresh and clean. She slips on the giant t-shirt and jeans, rolling them up so that they wouldn’t drag, and tops it off with an equally large hoodie. Her sleeves come over her hands, so she flaps them back and forth until she gets downstairs, where Sam and Gabriel are waiting for her. She goes right over to Sam and takes stock of his scent. Now that she’s not freaking out over him also being a were, his scent is…enticing to say the least. Combined with Gabriel’s sweet and salty smell, it’s almost overwhelming. 

“I’m sorry for attacking you.” she says, wrapping her arms around Sam. He’s still for a moment, and then responds by tucking her close to his chest.

“It’s nice to have another were around.” he says, rubbing his hand over her back. 

“Can I go see Jo?” she asks, still nuzzling his chest. 

“How do you know Jo?” Sam asks curiously. 

“Jo’s my best friend.” she says, following Gabriel out the door. She breaks into a run when she spots Jo outside the house next door, standing with the man from earlier. 

“Jo!” she screeches, grabbing her and spinning her around. She then goes to Adam, who is shyly standing a few feet back. 

“Oh, Adam, don’t worry, I missed you too.” she says, and gives him a warm hug. 

“The nest wasn’t the same without you. “says Jo, joining the hug. 

“The…nest?” asks Dean. 

“It got cold sometimes, and we didn’t have a lot of blankets. Michael and Lucifer just kept calling it “the nest”, so it stuck.”

“I haven’t slept well since we got caught.” says Lena. 

“Us either. Me and Adam tried to make a pseudo one, but with two people it was too big.” 

“Have you seen the idiots lately? I didn’t see them the entire week that I was in solitary.” Jo shrugs. 

“No, not for lack of trying though. Anna and Samandriel wouldn’t let us go anywhere near the main building.” she gives Anna a glare. 

“We are only trying to protect you!” Anna says, throwing her arms skyward. Lena grabs Jo with one hand, and Adam with the other. 

“Come on; let’s go find them so I can get a decent sleep for once.” They walk off towards the main building together. 

“Gabe? Aren’t you going to stop them?” asks Sam curiously. 

“Raphael’s not going to let them get hurt. Besides, they need to learn sooner, rather than later that they aren’t going to be able to tote Michael and Lucy around on leashes.” When they get to the building, Lena gently pushes it open, using her nose to track the location of the archangels. They are hidden deeply within the building, so it takes some expert maneuvering to get to them without being discovered. They find Raphael pacing in front of a set of double doors, behind which lay Michael and Lucifer. 

“You are not allowed to go in there.” says Raphael sternly, trying to block the doors. 

“Bite me.” says Lena, shoving him aside. She spots the two archangels chained to the wall, wings hanging limply behind them. 

“Ah, the half-wolf and her friends have come to rescue us. How nice.” says Lucifer. Lena grumbles, but goes over to him anyways. 

“Can you get down from there, bird brain?” she asks. 

“I might be able to free us if you took my collar off for a moment.” Michael interrupts.

“How can we trust that you aren’t just going to smite us?” asks Jo suspiciously. 

“Even if I wanted to smite you, which I don’t, it would be a futile exercise. Trying to escape here with all of my brothers and sisters on red alert would just be idiotic. Now, can you please remove the collar?” Jo nervously steps forward, and brushes her finger on the collar, causing it to pop open. Instantaneously, Michael is free of his chains, and he pulls Lucifer down a moment later. 

“Can you make a nest for us or something? Because we haven’t been able to sleep properly since you guys were taken into custody, and I’m really tired.” says Lena bluntly. Michael snaps his fingers, and an enormous nest of blankets and pillows appears on the floor. Lucifer scoops Lena up and carries her into the nest. 

“You humans are so high maintenance.” he snarks at her, unfurling his wings. Michael takes Jo and Adam by the hand, and leads them into the nest as well. Jo clips the collar back on him gently, and then lies down in the blankets. 

“You know you love me.” she shoots back, nestling closer to him. Adam comes in and slots himself between Jo and Lena, arms and legs splayed over them. Michael comes in last to finish the nest, wrapping his wings around the threesome. 

“I may not loathe you as much as the other humans, but it is far from love.” Lucifer chides gently, a small smile hidden on his face. His wings move to cover them, and the teens doze off peacefully in their nest.

“I must say Michael, it feels strange, but I am much more at peace now that we have our nest mates back.” Lucifer says quietly. 

“It is an unconventional nest, yes, but very accommodating. I feel almost as if we were home here.” Michael sighs out, arm gently caressing Jo’s hip. 

“I feel the same.” Lucifer murmurs, pressing himself flush with Lena’s back. 

“Do you think…”Michael starts, but trails off with a slight flush on his face. 

“Do I think what?” asks Lucifer. 

“Do you think we could make some fledglings? I’ve been feeling the need to mate as of late.” he says quietly. 

“You’d have to ask the girls. They are reasonably young for humans, so they might not agree to it. Also, I don’t know how long the rest of our family is going to let this go on. We’re pretty lucky that Raphael or Gabriel hasn’t already stormed this room.” Moments after he says this, however, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, and Raphael burst into the room, guns blazing. Jo looks up wearily, brushing feathers away from her face. 

“Can I not get a fucking rest around here?” she cries out. Michael wraps his wings tightly around her, cooing gently into her hair. 

“Shush, Jo, we’ll take care of this, go back to sleep.” Jo grumbles but snuggles into Adam, who throws an arm around her shoulders. 

“What the hell are they doing?” asks Dean aloud. Michael glares at him. 

“Quiet, you insolent vessel of mine, you’ll wake our nest mates.” Everyone’s eyes widen at Michael’s words. 

“Nest mates? You cannot be serious.” laughs Gabriel. 

“As serious as I can be, Gabriel.” Sam slowly walks over, sniffing the air delicately. 

“There’s no fear, or hostility, except what’s being directed towards us. No sign of any negative emotions, actually. I don’t think he’s lying.” Lena gives Sam a weak kick to the ankle.

“Either go away or lie down and shut up. I want to sleep.” She grumbles out. He stands there for a second, contemplating the idea. 

“Sam, you cannot be seriously thinking about going in there.” says Dean, eyes widening. Sam pauses a moment, and then phases into wolf-form. He pads into the nest, and wiggles into a spot between Adam and Lena. They snuggle up to him, resting their heads in his soft fur. 

“What the hell is he doing?” asks Dean in a furious whisper. 

“Dean, wolves are pack animals at heart. Lena’s the first wolf he’s seen in ages, and adding that to the fact that he shares a close connection with Lucifer, I’m sure that he feels that the nest is a safe place. I really don’t want to condone this, but he’s probably right.” answers Gabriel, looking at his charge with a sigh.


End file.
